


all i needed

by sidereumluscus



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, canon compliant up until homecoming, this is just what i think might have happened if they hadnt been interrupted by fucking bradley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidereumluscus/pseuds/sidereumluscus
Summary: what might have happened if dina and sydney hadn't been interrupted by bradley at homecoming."Except, it felt different. Sydney tried to ignore it, but when Dina and her were dancing, swaying together with only a sliver of space between them, and Dina said, "I didn’t not like it", Sydney could’ve imploded right then and there."
Relationships: Sydney Novak/Dina
Comments: 15
Kudos: 171





	all i needed

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't had proper motivation to write and finish a fic in forever and then i watched i am not okay with this and Boom i couldn't sleep before i wrote a draft of this. it's a little messy but i'm proud of it. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

Kissing Dina at the party was a mistake. Dina was upset and they’d both been drinking, but Sydney ached. She couldn’t stop thinking about when they were getting ready for the party; Dina let her wear her clothes, and Sydney couldn’t help the small rush that went through her when she thought about having something that had been intimately close to Dina on her own skin. Eventually, after Dina successfully managed to convince her to do her makeup, Sydney was both delighted and seriously regretting her decision. Their knees touched as they sat on the window seat, with Dina leaning over and dusting her skin with blush. Dina’s touch was gentle, and when she applied the chapstick, Syd couldn’t tear her eyes away from her. And then they were on the bed and the distance between them kept getting smaller and smaller, and they only had each other, right? So what was there to lose? 

A lot, apparently.

Things were so fucked up, after. Her powers were getting more uncontrollable, Stan’s efforts to date Sydney were getting increasingly blatant and increasingly awkward, and Sydney and Dina were just off. 

Sydney wanted to tell Dina about her powers, she did, but how the fuck do you even start that conversation? Oh, hey, that mess in the library? Yeah that was me. No I didn’t push one of the bookcases and they fell down like dominoes; I was upset and they fell because I have telekinetic powers that respond to my emotions. Yeah, like that was going to work. And anyway, the only reason Stan knew was because he witnessed Sydney’s meltdown in the woods, not because she told him of her own volition. So, it wasn’t like it was completely unfair that Dina didn’t know. 

So why did Sydney still feel so guilty?

They made up, because of course they did. They only had each other, remember? Something still felt wrong, however. There was constant weight hanging around Sydney’s shoulders; she was lying to her closest friend and was making little effort to change that fact. 

Sydney tried not to think about the night at the party; the memory of Dina moving away and saying we’re just drunk kept her awake at night. God, how could she be so stupid? And Stan. God, Stan. She knew she didn’t like him the way he so obviously liked her, but she still agreed to go to homecoming with him. Why? Because she was a dick who was knowingly leading on one of the only friends she has? Because she’s so fucking terrified of who she is that she would rather hide it than even have a shadow of it come to light?

She was a fucking asshole. 

Dina and Sydney were going to homecoming together. It shouldn’t have made Sydney as excited as it did, they were just friends, single friends, who would rather go with each other than with stupid boys. Except, it felt different. Sydney tried to ignore it, but when Dina and her were dancing, swaying together with only a sliver of space between them, and Dina said I didn’t not like it, Sydney could’ve imploded right then and there. 

She was surprised she didn’t, actually, but, then again, her powers only seemed to lash out when she was upset, and right now she almost couldn’t contain her elation and her hope. 

“What?” She tried so hard to fight back a smile, but Dina’s eyes kept flickering between her eyes and her mouth. 

“It took awhile for me to see it but, what I said that night, that I wanted to be stuck with you, I didn’t realise how true that was until recently.” Sydney could see a red tint appear on Dina’s cheeks, imperceptible unless you were standing as close to her as Sydney was. 

“Yeah?” Her grin was strong and steady, it couldn’t be swayed by anything. 

“Yeah.” Dina rested her forehead on Syd’s, her eyes fluttered closed. 

Syd could feel Dina’s breath against her lips. She closed her lips and leant in. Dina’s lips were soft, somehow softer than they were at the party. This time, however, Dina didn’t hesitate to move her mouth against Syd’s, moulding her lips to Sydney’s own. They moved against hers, pushing and pulling like the tide, ready to swallow Sydney whole; she thought she would be happy to let Dina consume her, devour her, if only it made Dina happy. 

Dina’s arms tightened around Syd’s neck until she was pulled flush against Dina, no space between them whatsoever. She momentarily wondered about the other people in the hall, would they be staring? Laughing and pointing? Or would they ignore them, too wrapped up in their own tiny worlds to even notice Sydney’s own world exploding and rebuilding itself right in front of them? Sydney didn’t care, their opinions didn’t matter, weren’t even a blip in Sydney’s radar. The only thing that mattered was this moment, Dina pulling back just enough to rest their foreheads together again, smiling widely. 

“Much better this time around, don’t you think?” Sydney was too preoccupied with replaying their kiss over and over in her head to formulate a response, only able to nod whilst grinning so much her cheeks ached. It was a pleasant ache, though, not like the ache of longing that had lived in her chest ever since she realised the truth of her feelings for Dina; it was the ache that came from intense happiness, a fulfilment of a dream once thought to be nothing but an impossible fantasy. An ache of contentment. 

Sydney doubted she could ever feel happiness like this again.


End file.
